When Love Meets Lust
by xfairytaleloveex
Summary: This is a Draco romance fic. READ FOR SUMMARY!


**Summary:** _This Fic starts in Draco's first year at Hogwarts.__He meets some new friends and enemies but none of them matter to him as much as one particular person. He never shows his true feelings which makes him appear cold and uninterested. Will his cold mask drive away this someone special? Read on to find out. (:_

**Characters:**

**Isabella Harper: **Isabella, mostly know as Izzy, is a very outgoing, loud mouthed kind of girl. Shes not afraid to get in your face..which she does a lot. She is very punk/scene if you will. Shes never without her iPod. (electronics work at Hogwarts in my Fic. :D) Always singing or humming to whatever is playing. She becomes best friends with Kay and gradually develops a crush on Draco. Her appearance is Blond and Black hair cut into many layers. Her eyes are an emerald green and stand out brilliantly against her pale skin. Her eyes are often surrounded in eyeliner which helps.

**Kay Johnson: **Kay is a very... different sort of girl. She is constantly saying the most random things and ends up getting many weird looks. But she doesn't care, shes got that 'love me or hate me' kind of attitude. She befriends Izzy and they become the best of friends through out there years at Hogwarts. For her appearance, her hair is cut into a pixie and is a deep brown. Her eyes are a dark brown almost black. She rarely ever wears makeup.

**Draco Malfoy: **Draco comes off as a very nasty person when your first meet him. His sarcastic attitude can be a major turn off. He is one of the most popular Slytherins in the whole school. He never shows his true feelings to anyone. He constantly hides behind an emotionless mask. But he has had a secret crush on Izzy since he first met her. His appearance is very Blond hair almost white. His skin is very fair and has very bright blue eyes that give off quite an evil glint when he smirks.

**Sadie Milton: **Is the girl everyone wants to be. We'll besides Izzy and Kay. Shes filthy rich and ms popularity. She always likes to be on top and will do whatever it takes to get there. She doesn't show any interest in any guys but is always getting attention from them. Except for Draco which kind of makes her mad. He should be all over her but seems to always be looking at Izzy. This leads her to devise an evil plan to steal his attention and crush that little bug.

(_more will be added as they appear in the story_.)

_When Love meets Lust._

**Chapter 1:** I've Never Felt This Way Before.

**Song for this Chapter:** Perfect by Flyleaf.

**-Izzy's POV.-**

"Ugh..." I muttered as the bright light of a new morning crept through my curtains and onto my face. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up in bed. Today was the day I went off to Hogwarts! I had just received my letter a few weeks ago and was so stoked. I looked over to my clock. It read 10:30am.

"Oh snap! I'm late!" I jumped up from my bed and ran to my closet. I began throwing tons of clothes onto the bed. Once my closet was nearly empty I dragged a huge suit case from the back and lifted it onto my bed. I threw every t-shirt, pair of jeans, and shoes I had except for my favorite pair of skinny jeans, panic at the disco tee, and my checkered vans. I turned to a drawer in my dresser and opened it revealing all my supplies listed in my letter. I emptied all the contents into the case. I then closed up my suitcase and dragged it out into the hallway. I then rushed into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I didn't even give it time to heat up. I just stripped and jumped into the freezing water. After about 10 minutes of washing I dried myself and hair. I looked into the mirror to see my hair fluffed into a big afro. I quickly grabbed my straightener and turned it on as high as it would go. As I waited for it to warm up I brushed my teeth and got dressed. Once it was finally done I began to straighten my hair. After about 5 minutes I was ready. I had also managed to tease my hair to wear it looked messy, but in a cute way. I then grabbed my favorite skelanimals hoodie and suitcase and ran down the stairs to find my mother in the kitchen.

"Mom! Why didn't you wake me up?! We're going to be late!" I managed to yell as I ran past to the car. I dumped my suit case in the back and ran straight back into the house. My mother was making breakfast.

"Mom theres no time! We need to leave now!" I said while tugging on her apron.

"Oh dear! I totally forgot about the time. But you need to eat something.." my mother said looking at me with concerned eyes.

"I'll just get something off the train. I'm sure they sell something." I said while pulling off my mothers apron and throwing it onto the table. "Now let's go!" I grabbed my mother's hand and ran out to the car. My mother got in the drivers seat while I slid into the passengers seat. My mother started the engine and we were off. Thank God we only lived 5 minutes away from the station. I glanced at the clock. 10:45. Plenty of time. I sighed and relaxed a bit in my seat knowing I wouldn't miss the train.

**-Kay's POV.-**

"Dad! Dad! Can't you drive any faster?!" I nagged my father. We were about 5 minutes away from the station and it was already 10:45. I wanted to get a good seat.

"Honey, I'm trying! We may be magical but I can't just fly over all these people without causing some sort of havoc!" My father tried to explain. I just slouched down in my seat and looked out the window. My luck I was going to miss the Hogwarts Express. I remembered the day I got my letter. It was the happiest day of my life. Ripping open the envelope and reading that I was a witch. I always kept that letter. I clenched my fist in my pocket feeling the letter. I pulled it out and read the words, '_You have been accepted to Hogwarts a School for Witchcraft and Wizardry._' My face lit up. My father looked over and noticed this. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetie." He smiled and whispered to me. I looked up in shock. My father had never said that to me before. I smiled with pride at hearing those words.

"Thanks Dad." I said to my father. I then slipped the letter back into my pocket and pulled out my wand. It was a 9" Willow with Unicorn Tail core. I twirled it around my fingers admiring it's beauty. I knew Hogwarts was going to rock. My stomach began getting butterflies as we pulled into the station parking lot. My father stopped the car and we both got out. My father helped me unload my suit case from the back even though I insisted I was fine on my own. We found a cart and began making our way to platform 9 ¾. I clenched the cart and bit my lip as my palms began to sweat.

**-Draco's POV.-**

"Get out of my way filthy mud-blood!" I yelled as I pushed a girl with bushy brown hair out of the way. I made my way into an empty compartment of the Hogwarts Express. I sat down and stretched out across the whole seat. The girl just glared at me and stormed off. I just snickered and leaned my head on the window while closing my eyes. I didn't get much sleep last night. I had been awakened by a series of nightmares about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I shuttered at the thought of these dreams. My eyes flew open as I heard someone tap on the glass of the door. It was a girl. She had black and blond hair with the most amazing green eyes. I felt my face get hot as I opened the door to the compartment.

"Hi, I'm sorry to intrude. But all the other compartments are filled. Do you mind if my friend and I crash in here?" The girl smiled revealing a mouth full of braces. But for some reason I found them charming. My stomach was filled with butterflies and my palms became all sweaty.

"Yeah-h-h, s-s-ure." I managed to stutter while looking the girl straight in the eyes. She just smiled in thanks as her and her friend took their cases and placed them on in the storage shelves. Once they sat down on the seat across from me the girl stretched out her hand and said,

"I don't think I've introduced myself properly. My name is Isabella Harper. But I like to go by Izzy." She smiled and shook my hand.

"I'm-m Dra-a-co." I spluttered still in awe of the way she made me feel.

"Nice to meet you Draco. This is my friend Kay Johnson." Izzy said while pointing to her new friend with the dark brown hair. I just nodded to her in acknowledgment. For the next few hours the three of us just continued to talk about the future school year. What classes were going to be our favorite. What houses we all wanted to be in. Which we all agreed was Slytherin. We became pretty close in matter of hours. There wasn't one awkward silence. Everything was going great until someone threw open the door..

**-Sadie's POV.-**

"UGH! THAT LADY WITH THE CART IS SOOO UPTIGHT!" I yelled as I stormed into the compartment. The three already occupying it just stared up at me in shock. I was in the wrong compartment. "Ohhh snap. Looks like the wrong compartment. Ack, like I'd hang out with losers like this." I pointed to the two girls sitting on the seats. The one with the blond and black hair stood up fists clenched ready to strike me but her friend just grabbed her hand and forced her back down. Despite the other being bigger than her, she was pretty strong. I just rolled my eyes and turned to the boy in the opposite seat. He looked pretty pissed.

"And what would a cute thing like you be doing in here?" I said moving closer to him.

"Avoiding someone like you." He spat at me. My smile turned to a twisted smirk. I just laughed and walked out not bothering to look back. As I continued down the hall I got many stares from all the guys I past, even a few wolf whistles. I just strutted my stuff all the way back to my compartment where there were two girls sitting. Obviously my wanna-be followers I'd managed to round up. I sat down and told the girls of my experience.

"And that's why we have to get those to girls away from that cute boy." I smiled evilly and laughed. My laugh was the kind that sent shivers up your spine. The other girls laughed along, obviously confused at what was so funny, but laughed anyway. I held up my hand as a gesture of silence. The girls instantly stopped. During the remainder of the time we discussed how we were going to get the boy to join our little clique. As we neared Hogwarts we all got up and headed to change into our school robes. Again we received much attention from the guys. We just smiled and waved at our adoring fans.

**-Izzy's POV.-**

"It looks like everyones changing into their school robes." I said as I saw the children passing by outside the compartment. The other two nodded as we all got up and grabbed our robes to go change. On the way out Draco and I tried to go at the same time and ended up getting squished together face-to-face. Draco's face turned bright red at how close he was to me, my face also turned red.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" teased Kay as she saw us begin to blush. We both turned to her and yelled,

"Oh shut up!" in unison. After we managed to squeeze out we all looked at each other and began laughing hysterically. Many people turned to stare others just stepped over us and continued on their way. After regaining composure we made our way to go change. I was the first one changed. I made my way back to the compartment and sat waiting for the others to arrive. I stared out the window seeing Hogwarts off in the distance. The door of the compartment slid open and I turned to see Draco standing their in his school robes.

"Well don't you look handsome." I laughed while looking Draco up and down.

"I do, don't I." He said in a very seductive tone and winked. We both began laughing. Draco made his way over to the seat and sat next to me. I shifted my body so that I was facing Draco instead of leaning on the window.

"And might I say you look very nice." Draco said with a dashing smirk.

"Why thank you." I giggled and smiled at the compliment. We both started talking about how cool it would be if we were in the same house. Just then Kay walked in,

"WOOOOOOOP!" She screamed. She had her uniform shirt untucked with her tie tied around her head and her skirt askew.

"What in the heck happened to you?!" I teased as Kay sat down on the opposite bench. Kay just laughed.

"I'd like to call it, A Kay Original." Kay said smoothly. All three of us burst out in a fit of laughter. I turned and looked out the window. Hogwarts was just minutes away. The anxiety was building within me. I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and scrolled through my music, hoping listening to my favorite song would calm my nerves. I stopped when I reached 'Perfect' by Flyleaf. I turned the volume up all the way and began to sing.

"_Sick, of circling, the same road. Sick, of bearing, the guilt. So open, the windows, to cool off. And heat, pours in, instead. Perfect in weakness. I'm only, perfect in just your strength alone. All, my efforts, to clean me. Leave me, putrid, and filthy. And how, can you, look at me. When I, can't stand, myself. I'm tired, to be honest, I'm nobody. Perfect in weakness. I'm only, perfect in just your strength alone. Perfect in weakness. I'm only, running in just your strength alone. I, tried, to kill you. You, tried, to save me. You save me. You save me. You save me. You save me. Perfect in weakness. I'm only, perfect in just your strength alone. Perfect in weakness. I'm only, running in just your strength alone._" Draco and Kay's jaws dropped to the floor. They stared in amazement after hearing me sing. I gave them a weird look as if to say, '_why in the heck are you looking at me like that?_' Kay was the first to speak up.

"DUDE! YOU ROCK!!" she yelled while going into a full on rocker pose. I covered my mouth.

**-Draco's POV.-**

"I was singing out loud?! Oh crud.. You didn't think I was horrible?" Izzy's face started blushing madly. I was still in a state of shock. Her voice was absolutely incredible. I wanted to tell her so bad but something was holding me back, fear.

"That was amazing.." I let slip. I could feel my face quickly turn red. Izzy looked at me with wide eyes.

"You really think so?" Izzy asked, her voice full of hope. I just nodded slowly, smiling awkwardly. Izzy jumped out of her seat and gave me a gigantic bear hug. She was practically on top of me. We sat there for a few minutes which seemed like forever to me. I didn't ever want to let her go. Of course Kay had to remark.

"OOOoooooo." She she said once again. Izzy ad I's faces turnined the deepest shade of red they could go. Izzy quickly jumped off and scooted to her side of the seat. She glared at Kay who just smiled happily. Izzy mouthed '_I'll so get you later._' While Kay just pretended to be afraid. I was still out of it. Thinking about how great it was to have Izzy in my arms. '_I've never felt this way before._' I thought. I clutched my stomach. I felt sick, but in a good way. Izzy looked over at me.

"Are you okay, Draco?" Izzy asked me looking concerned. I nodded removing my hands from my stomach. Izzy smiled which made my stomach start fluttering again. All of a sudden the train came to a stop. The three of us jumped up to look outside and saw Hogwarts right across a huge lake. The other students began filing out. Izzy, Kay, and I grabbed all our stuff and followed the rest of them. We finally stepped outside the over crowded, stuffy train. I inhaled the fresh air and looked over at Izzy. She was looking around in amazement.

"First years! First years here please!" We heard someone call over the crowd. The three of us followed the voice till we found a group of children around our age following an older looking boy. He was wearing a badge that said '_Prefect_'. We joined the group which was heading towards the lake. Little boats dotted the shoreline each had its own lamp. The three of us climbed into one of the boats and it instantly began moving by itself.

"WHOA! This is sweet!" Kay exclaimed. Izzy giggled and I smirked.

"Yeah, pretty sweet." Izzy replied looking into the water. I nodded in agreement. Everything was silent for the rest of the ride, except for the sounds of waves crashing up against the boat. Once the boats had finally hit land, we all filed out and made our way up the steps of Hogwarts.

**-Kay's POV.-**

I couldn't help but look around at the old castle. Always getting sidetracked from all the strange sights. Izzy had to keep pulling me along just so I wouldn't get left behind. Occasionally I'd see Izzy and Draco looking at each other, and it made me laugh. '_They totally like each other._' I thought. I didn't think I was going to get a crush on anyone here. But was I wrong.. There was a boy on the other side of the group. He was pretty tough looking. He had barely any hair, it looked like a buzz cut. His name I did not know, but I would soon find out.

"Kay?!" Izzy was shouting. She was shaking me out of my trance. "Kay?! Hello?? EARTH TO KAY?!"

"Huh? What!?" I said while finally coming back to earth. Izzy pointed to an old lady who was talking. She wore green robes and had glasses that sat on the very edge of her nose.

"She talking, you need to listen it's important." Izzy said while turning me towards the front.

"My name is Professor McGonigal. Well as you know, you have all been accepted to Hogwarts because you are either a witch or a wizard. When you step through these doors you will follow me to the front and you will be sorted into your house. You then go to your house table. Now please keep up!" Professor McGonigal then turned and opened the huge doors to what was known as the great hall. Out of fear and anxiety, Izzy grabbed Draco and I's hands. I squeezed her hand for reassurance. Draco turned red and gave a weak squeeze. Izzy smiled at us both. All three of us tried to keep the pace. I looked up at the ceiling to see that it was the night sky. Izzy had to keep pulling me along for being so easily distracted. Once we reached the front children began being called one by one.

"Draco, Malfoy." Izzy gave him a light squeeze of the hand and smiled at him. He smiled back and headed up to the sorting hat.

**-Draco's POV.-**

My hands began to sweat as I walked up to the stool. I sat down and prayed I got in Slytherin. Before the hat even touched my head it screamed,

"SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table began to cheer. Izzy and Kay clapped for me and smiled. I headed towards the Slytherin table and to a seat on the very end and watched as name by name was called. Sometimes my eyes wondered off, looking at the other tables or the decorations all around. Then I heard Kay's named called. I turned to watch as the hat pondered weather to put her in Slytherin or Hufflepuff. The hat finally decided on Slytherin and the table erupted into cheers. Kay ran over and sat next to me. We both looked at Izzy who gave us a big thumbs up.

**-Izzy's POV.-**

"Harper, Isabella." I seemed to tense up. I started walking towards the hat when it belted out,

"SLYTHERIN SLYTHERIN SLYTHERIN!!" I froze on the step. I wasn't even three feet from the hat and it had already sorted me. The hall was silent. Everyone's eyes were on me. The teachers stared in shock along with the students. Finally someone broke the silence by clapping, leading the Slytherin table into applause once more. I turned slowly and walked over to the table and took a seat between Draco and Kay. I was happy, yet very puzzled. How could the hat have sorted me from that far away? I shook it off as the table filled up with food. We all then began eating as much as we could, laughing and having a great time.

**-3 Years Later.-**

**-Izzy's POV.-**

It had been three years since I came to Hogwarts. Kay and I we're still the best of friends but Draco...that's another story. I looked up from my breakfast down to the end of the table. I saw none other than Draco making smoochy face with Sadie Milton. It made me sick. _'Why was I so stupid to say that to him?!_' I screamed in my head. I looked back at my plate and just played with my food.

"It still bothers you doesn't it.." Kay asked as she watched me play with my food. She always knew what was wrong with me. She was like my sister. I dropped my fork and stood up.

"I don't know what your talking about." I spat and stomped off. I didn't want to talk about it. It just caused more pain in my life. I felt sorry for being so horrible to Kay, but I just wanted to forget everything I did..

**-Kay's POV.-**

I shook my head sadly. '_She just keeps beating herself up over it.'_ I thought to myself. I looked over at Draco and saw him looking after Izzy. His face showed pain and sadness. I just grabbed my books and went off after Izzy knowing she was probably in the bathroom, crying her eyes out..

**Author's Notes:** _I'm going to end it there. (: haha I know it's pretty corny. But whatever, I kinda like it. It will get better I promise! I'm sorry for the re upload to. I totally forgot to change the POVs to first person. Thanks for reminding me LadyLilyMalfoy. Please leave reviews. 5 Reviews equals Next Chapter. Weeee. :D  
_


End file.
